Subterranean drilling systems may use telemetry systems to transmit telemetry data from subterranean tools to information handling systems positioned at the surface. These telemetry systems may comprise mud pulse telemetry systems that generate pressure pulses in a flow of drilling fluid. The pressure pulses may be detected at the surface. In certain instances, the telemetry systems may need to transmit with a high data rate, which may require high bit-rate transmission from the telemetry system and high efficiency pulse detection at the surface. One example pulse detection mechanism is a Sagnac interferometer, which may provide information regarding disturbances or vibrations within a fiber optic loop by generating a light signal with a predetermined wavelength, transmitting the light signal through an optical fiber loop, and detecting the resulting coherent light phase shift. Typical Sagnac interferometers are sensitive to environmental noise and vibration, however, which may reduce their ability to detect high bit-rate pressure pulses.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.